Algún día el destino le hara justicia
by Rin Teppelin
Summary: Un one-shot acerca del dia en que el amor tuvo frutos en el arbol que formaban Takano y Tomitake.


TAKANO MIYO X TOMITAKE JIRO

* * *

_~Hace poco que se conocían, pero el sentía muy atraído hacia ella... como enamorado... enamorado de su jefa de operaciones... si tan solo el hubiera conocido sus verdaderas intenciones...~_

* * *

Un fanfic causa-efecto que pedía a gritos ser escrito.

Los personajes le pertenecen al estudio 07THEXPANSION.

* * *

En su mente, aún rebobinaba una y otra vez la escena de su primer encuentro, en las oficinas del grupo Tokio. Él iría encubierto al pueblo de hinamizawa para ayudar a Takano Miyo y Kyousuke Irie para investigar un padecimiento llamado "Síndrome de Hinamizawa".

Quienes lo padecían sufrían sufrían de fuertes picores en la garganta y en los brazos. Asi como también tenían alucinaciones muy graves, tan graves que hacían que la persona que sufre el síndrome de hinamizawa terminara asesinando a quienes lo rodeaban. La primera visión a grandes rasgos del síndrome de Hinamizawa fue en la guerra debido a que el stress desencadeno los efectos del síndrome. La etapa 5 o "terminal" del síndrome termina en suicidio. El huésped del parásito terminaba rajándose la garganta con las uñas.

Takano tuvo una infancia con muchos problemas. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico y ella quedo al cuidado de un orfanato donde maltrataban a los niños. Pero un día en una fuga logro escaparse y llamar al profesor de su padre (antes de morir su padre le dijo que el podría cuidarla). Estando con él, ella le ayudo con sus investigaciones sobre el síndrome de Hinamizawa, las cuales fueron infructíferas porque el grupo tokio le ayudaría pero no vio ningún beneficio en esto. Esto causo la ira de Takano, con lo cual decidió empeñarse en seguir con la investigación del síndrome. Después de haber investigado el síndrome mas a fondo, consiguió la ayuda del grupo tokio.

Con ayuda del grupo maquino un plan para investigar en secreto el síndrome.

Decidieron que necesitaría la ayuda del grupo de operaciones conocido como "yamainu" ademas de una persona que le guardara las espaldas. Ahí fue cuando se conocieron. Tomitake se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la belleza de Takano. Takano pensó que seria interesante intimar con Tomitake.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos para guardar las apariencias de que eran solo amigos.

Tomitake como fotografo y Takano como la enfermera de la "clínica Irie" (nombre que se le dio al centro de operaciones que pusierón en Hinamizawa).

Ellos compartían intereses como la fotografia y el ciclismo.

Pero nunca intimaron realmente hasta ese día en la parada de Autobús en un día de lluvia.

-Tomitake-san- dijo takano.

-¿Que pasa Takano-sama?- pregunto.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías enseñar sobre fotografiá- dijo con voz melosa.

-Ah... ¡Claro!- entonces comenzó a revisar en su mochila para sacar la camara- Mira lo que tienes que hacer es tomar el lente y tratar de enfocar lo que quieres retratar sobre de todo lo demás en el paisaje. Pero si lo que quieres es tomar la foto de un paisaje entonces no sera necesario que enfoques simplemente...

Se corto en seco. La causa de esto era que Takano se había subido a su espalda y tomo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha entre sus suaves labios y comenzó a moverlo.

Se separo un momento para decirle al oido.

-Tomitake, te veo como mas que un simple guardaespaldas- la palabra guardaespaldas sono apagada porque volvio a la rutina de mordisquearle la espalda.

-Ta-ta-takano-sama...- pero Takano le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Simplemente llamame Takano, dejemos las cortesías para otro momento

La lluvia seguía cayendo gota tras gota. Sonaba en el tejado de la parada de autobus... ¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas!. Era un ambiente en verdad romántico el que se desarrollaba en ese momento. Las nubes comenzaban a moverse en todas las direcciones dejando ver el cálido sol de verano.

Les dio de lleno en la cara. En este momento se besaban apasionadamente.

* * *

Takano lo amaba de verdad pero ambiciosa como era ella no dudaría en matarlo si hiciera falta. Lamentablemente hizo falta.

Pobre Tomitake... tan inocente y tan amable.

Nunca vio venir que takano habia desarrollado un plan para matar a todos los habitantes de hinamizawa para sorprender al grupo tokio y asi lograr cobertura total en los planes que tenia.

Nunca vio venir que lo inyectarían con la sustancia que avanzaba la enfermedad hasta la fase 5.

Quizás el destino le haga justicia en otra vida...

Un One-Shot en el que llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo.

Es corto pero espero que se hayan divertido tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

Buenas noches al estimado...

**se disuelve en la oscuridad**


End file.
